Fun in the sun
by WantToBeSomebody
Summary: Nina is missing home so she decides to go home with her new friends. Her new friends are like her old friends in more then one ways then one and can she figure out her relationship with Fabian before its to late  not ninaXjerome
1. Good news

**Okay here's the first chapter tell me what you think: ) oh and its NOT NINA/JEROME its JEROME/OC and NINA/FABIAN**

Nina POV

Ugh this mystery is taking to much out of me. While I am laying on my bed I reach over and grab my phone. I decide to scroll through the pictures, I see one of my friend Matty and another of my Gran. Oh how miss I them. I decide to call my Gran.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gran it's me, Nina."

"Oh hello sweetie I miss you terribly," she said sounding like she's tearing up.

"Gran I miss you too," I said starting to cry myself.

"Why don't come and visit?"

I thought about this and if I go I might end up missing Fabian, Amber, and everybody else.

"Um well I don't want to miss my friends here too."

"Well if you can get them to run it by Victor(**AN: I assume she knows about Victor**) and their parents then I can get them tickets too and you guys just stay here."

"Oh thank you Gran! I absolutely love you!," I yelled.

After this we talked for awhile and hung up. I hurried downstairs and was just in time for dinner.

"Hey guys I am going back home for a visit and-," before I could even finish everybody started yelling.

"Everybody calm down," Trudy said" I'm sure she has an explanation."

"Thank you Trudy, I do. Everybody my Gran said if we get permission from Victor and your parent you can go." Everybody got excited, but Jerome. So I went to sit beside him.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?"

"My parents left me here to rot. How will I get in touch with them to let me leave?"

"Well maybe we can get Trudy and Victor to call them?"

"It's worth a try"

So Jerome and I head up to Victor's office first to ask if we could go and to ask if he could call Jerome's parents. Victor said we all can go if we take Trudy and that he will call Jerome's parents. So we all went back downstairs and ate dinner. Everybody was so excited Amber is saying how she can't wait to shop in America. While we were down and everybody was cleaning Victor walked in and said he got a hold of Jerome's parents and they will let him go if we had a chaperone.

"So now I can have my partner in crime with me," Alfie shouted and ran up to Victor and hugged him.

SO now all my new friends can meet my old friends this is going to be fun.

**Okay I am done so tell me what you think and does anybody know where Nina lives?**

**-Lulu**


	2. Coming to America

**Hey Yes me updating twice today but the super bowl is so boring I just want the Steelers to win : ) so I had good suggestions and new characters and I decided she will live in New York thanks to STARLIGHTCHICK because California is in most people's stories and Chicago I just wouldn't know how to move on from there so I am going to be different here is chapter 2 (oh and title might change to Big city bright lights tell yes or no: **

**Nina's POV**

I can't believe that all my friends are on this plane with me. I mean even though Amber is freaking out and Alfie and Jerome are throwing gummy bears at people but other then that it's going fine. My Gran told me my other friends had no idea I was coming home I can't wait to see Matty, Lexi, Katie, Catalina, and Josh. The one I really missed though was Catalina or Cat, but she prefers Catalina. When my parents died she was there and helped me through everything . She went on double dates with me, plus we are both Mexican(**AN: this will come into play and I got this from Bratz so..**) so whenever I was mad and talked in Spanish she was never like my other friends and told me to talk English she talked in it with me and helped me out.

When we landed Fabian and I headed to get our luggage while Trudy try to control everybody's excitement. When everybody got there luggage we started looking for my Gran when iheard somebody shout Nina. I turned and saw my Gran coming towards me. I ran towards her and started to hug her like my life depended on it.

"Oh Gran Te extrañé tanto que estoy tan contento que estoy de vuelta! ¡Te quiero!," I said sobbing into My Gran's shirt.

"Oh Nina, Nina ,Nina," my Gran said crying into my hair. As we stood in this position for awhile I heard somebody cough and it brought me back to reality.

"Well Gran these are my friends Amber, Mick, Mara, Alfie, Jerome, Fabian, and Patricia. This is our house mom Trudy. She's here to help us and you out."

"Ok well lets get you guys home because I bet you all are tried," she said leading us out the airport.

When we got to my Gran's house she told everybody where they will be staying. The girls will sleep in my room, which was in the very big basement, and the boys will sleep in one of the guest rooms while Trudy slept in the other. So everybody went to their designated area and started to unpack.

"So Nina when will we meet your friends," Amber asked looking at my clothes I kept at home.

"Oh um I guess when I tell them I am home."

"But we all want to meet them," Mara said putting her stuff in a dresser.

"Um I can call them tonight if you like," I said unsure because I kind of don't want my friends to know I'm home. I mean that's the main point I wanted to come home but they will start bombarding me with questions and everything and know Katie she'll try to get with one of the guys.

"Or you can call them now," Said Patricia as she grabbed my phone and started to call Matty.

"WOAH NO," I yelled as I jumped past Mara towards Patricia only to be intercepted by Amber, who put her hand over my mouth.

" Hello," said a deep voice.

"Hello is this Matty," Patricia said trying to sound American but she failed.

"Yes and this is not Nina I'm guessing?"

"No this is not this is her friend Patricia and I just wanted to tell you, you should come to her house."

"WAIT SHES HOME," Matty shouted into the phone.

"Yeah she's home and we are with her. We just really wanted to meet you and see her old life."

"Well tell her the gang and I will be right over to celebrate." After this they both hung up and Amber let go of my mouth.

"Guys that's not fair who can't just do that."

"Well we did so Mara could you go tell everyone that her friends are coming," Patricia asked.

"Sure," Mara said as she went up the stairs and closed the door behind her. As soon as the door closed Patricia threw my phone down on the bed and started talking.

"Okay guys now I have something to tell you about when we left from home. I think Victor lied ….."

**Okay I'm done and there's some things here that I want to fix but ehh tell me what you think and I know Nina might not seem like herself but I am trying my best. Plus her friends will be on my profile soonn and thinks to WriterHorse for Lexi and that big long sentence and Spanish ment:**

**Oh Gran I missed you so much I am so happy I am back! I love you!**

**Thanks and I will update soon**

**-Lulu**


	3. Who are these people

**Hey Me again had along day at school. Steelers lost: (. And on top of that this girl tried to report me on her because of my story idea thing and then try to get me to join her forum and the wanted to be my beta reader Pssh she got a lot of nerve ugh so as you see I am not happy but here's the chapter that I hope will make you happy : )-**

_"Okay guys now I have something to tell you about when we left from home. I think Victor lied ….."_

**NINA POV**

"… When he said that he talked to Jerome's parents," Patricia said nervously. Amber and I just looked at her confused. She saw our looked sighed and continued.

"Well you know how Jerome said his parents left him there to rot and then they never see him in plays or come to parent nights, but could magically answer a phone from Victor. I mean I see that look on your face, but think. Victor clearly wanted us out the house because Jerome's parents never answer his phone calls. So Jerome just stopped calling them so how come they would pick up now and try to be a parent."

" That is starting to make a lot of sense I mean if you really think about it. He wanted to be home alone for something," Amber said looking between me and Patricia.

"Well if that's true what could he be doing," I said.

"Well obviously something he didn't want us to find and something BIG," Patricia said as she started to walk up the stairs.

"Lets hope its not something we should worry about….," I said trailing behind.

After everybody got unpacked and Patricia filled in Fabian, who thought we should fill Alfie in, Gran and Trudy made us dinner. While we were eating there was a knock on the door, so Gran went to go get it.

"HEY GRAN LOOKING GOOOOODDDDDDDD! I'D HIT THAT," somebody yelled and I think I know that voice.

"JOSH," I yelled while I ran to the door and jumped on him.

"Oh we clearly see who the favorite is," said my pixie red hair friend.

"LEXI I MISSED YOU," I said pushing Josh aside and ran for her.

"Man Lexi no need to steal my thunder," Josh said going to stand beside Matty, who waved because he's not into hugging.

"Hey Nina long time no see," Katie, who is blonde with a swish bang.

"Hey Katie," I said giving her a pat.

"_HOLA CHICA_, YOU LOOKING _CALIENTE_," a black hair girl with blue streaks said.

" CATALINA," I yelled and started to tear up.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," I whispered back.

" Hey who are these people," said a British accent

_Oh mi dios_ here we go…

**Done tell me what you think got homework ugh**

**-Lulu (BTW its not all going to be Nina's point of view)**


	4. Date plans

**OK I am loving the reviews and how people read the story thank you guys so there are a few questions that I am going to answer then get on to the chapter:**

_**when will the fabina start?**_

In this chapter : )

_**Are one of these guys her ex**_

Not that I planned. no they are not

_**Which girl is going to be with Jerome?**_

I was thinking either Katie or Catalina. I'm leaning towards Catalina but you guys can decide : )

* * *

Fabian's POV(YAY)

When Nina to the door we all didn't know what to do we sat at the table whispering to each other.

"What should we do," Mara asked slightly standing up.

"See if there's any hot girls," Jerome said almost running to the door, but stopped by Trudy who walked him back to his seat.

"No you are going to let this girl enjoy her friends for a minute," Trudy said. I think she was listening in.

"Wait is that a boy I hear? Looks like you have competition Fabian," Alfie said.

"They are just her friends and nothing more," I said trying to listen," and I doubt she would keep that to herself."

"Please Trudy let me go and meet them," Amber begged.

"No let he have her time with her friends for we know they could be all sobbing," Trudy said.

"Well wouldn't you know I mean your practically having sex with the door," Jerome pointed out.

" Don't talk like that and I am only making sure they are being appropriate." We all sat in slience listening to this.

"You know what forget this," Alfie ran to the door only to get stopped by Trudy giving me time to run out the door and seeing the seen in front of me.

"Who are these people," I said slightly out of breath.

"Oh Fabian this is Josh, Matty, Katie, and Catalina," Nina said pointing to everyone.

"Oh Well I'm Fabian. How do you do?"

"How do I do what," the two pointed out as Catalina and Josh said at the same time.

"Its just an expression," Katie said and rolled her eyes.

" Why don't you guys come in," Nina said walking through the door and walking past me.

"Um Nina can we talk," I said my voice said getting higher just a little.

"Sure." We walked out the living room past the kitchen where everybody still was. We walked into a hallway.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um Nina I like you and you might not return the feelings, but I thought I should tell you before one of these guys try to get back with you an-,"

"Wait what? First none of these guys were ever my boyfriend. Second I like you too but I hate how you only told me so you could be the first to tell me. I need to think on how to go from here I am just feeling to much."

"Maybe we can take this slow," I asked hoping she say yes.

"We cam take it real, real slow. Maybe just a little date and see how we feel when we are alone and not talking about the mystery," Nina said not really sounding sure.

"Yeah that would be awesome tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure," Nina said as she turned around and left.

I am in heaven.

**Okay a bit rushed but it's the best I can do and I hope that answered some questions and if the seem not like their selves I'm trying.**

**REVIEW MESSAGE**

**-Lulu**


	5. Acting never felt so good

**HEY guys school has been tough so I am going to write a short chapter and update tomorrow or this weekend CAN YOU BELIEVE THE SEASONS FINALE IS SATURDAY : (**

Lexi's POV

So we stayed at Nina's for a hour and she didn't introduced us to her new friends all we know is that they were in the Kitchen. Catalina, Me, and Josh came up with a plan to get in there.

"I am not feeling to good," Katie said swaying. She should win a best actress of the year.

"Oh my gosh," Nina said as Katie hit the ground giving Catalina, Josh, and I time to run into the Kitchen.

"Hi guys," I said looking at everyone, I am Lexi that's Catalina and Josh."

"Hey I'm Patricia that Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Mara, Amber, Fabian, and Trudy."

"Hey I love those purple streaks in your hair real ofr fake," Catalina asked going over and touching Patricia's hair.

"Oh these are clip-on you?"

"Oh mine are real I wanted to make a statement."

"They make a statement all right. What not to do," Josh said fist bumping with Matty who joined us with Katie and Nina.

Soon after this we all went to the living room except Trudy and Nina's Grandma, who were going to clean the kitchen. We all hit it off with each . I don't know why we didn't know each other sooner. I got along with Mara and Alfie quickly. Catalina got along with everyone except Fabian for some reason, Josh got along with Jerome and Alfie who were just like him, Matty got along with Mick, and Katie got along with Amber, surprise, surprise.

"Hey guys I just got a text from my mom saying the amusement park opened yesterday so do you guys want to got tomorrow," Catalina asked.

"YEAH," everyone yelled.

**Done for now sorry have homework**


	6. Never have I ever

**OK I had to update today because I had like a flash of what I was going to do: )**

**Josh POV**

YES! We are going to party at this amusement park. Maybe I can get one of these girls numbers.

Lexi POV

Oh gosh, we are here I think I might throw up.

Catalina POV

I can't believe we are here! As we all walked towards the gates Nina pulled me aside and told everyone we were going to the bathroom.

"Okay Cat, why don't you like Fabian?"

"Who said I never liked Fabian," I said looking in to the mirror to fix my hair.

"Do you realize we have been friends forever and I know you like peanut knows butter."

"Where did you come up with that," I said dying of laughter.

"Just answer me."

"I don't know. You know how you get this vibe from people it just seems he's not telling you what he needs to tell you."

"You don't know that and you can't listen to vibes."

"Well Katie and Lexi also think so."

"First you can't listen to Katie because she will say anything to get in any guys pants and second I like him and he likes me so when the time is right he will tell me."

"Ok we are not done with this conversation but lets go before they send a serch party," I said as I linked arms with her and walk through the park gate where we found everybody.

"OMG there's a tunnel of love," Amber shouted," Can somebody go with me." I honestly think she wanted Mick or Matty but before anybody could do anything Josh grabbed her and pulled her over to the line.

"YEAH GET IT IN JOSH," Matty shout while laughing.

"Maybe this could be our date, Nina," Fabian said.

"Yeah sure," Nina said while blushing. As they got on a boat Mara and Mick broke off and went somewhere. Alfie an Jerome took Lexi and ran off somewhere. That left me, Patricia, Katie, and Matty to go do something. As we walked to this ride that spins you in the air we decided to ask Patricia questions.

"So Patricia are going to school with us tomorrow or is this just like a vacation," Katie started off.

"Oh we have to go to school believe me if I had a choice I wouldn't step foot in a school while I was here."

"Okay so What do you think about Josh," Matty asked.

"Oh he seems like somebody I would be friends with," She said as we moved up in line.

"Nothing else _just _friends," I asked.

"Yep," she said as she grabbed me and sat in one of the seats.

* * *

When we got off the ride and found everybody else we all decided to go on more ride then went home.

"Okay I texted my mom and she said I can stay over and help you guys get ready for school. So I have to go home get some clothes and come back," I said when everybody was inside Nina's house.

"Yeah and I asked my mom and I have to do the same thing," Lexi said.

Katie agreed that she had to do they same thing, as did Josh and Matty.

**Nina's POV**

As all my friends left to get clothes and stuff I walked down to my room while Amber, Mara, and Patricia trailed behind.

"So How was the tunnel of love Nina," Amber asked.

"It was good what about you Amber," I said in a teasing tone.

"Lets never speak of it," She said while shuddering.

"What did he kissed you," Patricia said actually rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh gosh yes. I mean he's cute but totally not my type."

"Well apparently you his type," Mara said taking out Pajamas.

"Ugh I said we were never to speak of it," Amber said as she threw a pillow.

**Jerome's POV**

When we got in the room we decided to question Fabian.

"So buddy how was it with Nina," Mick said kicking a soccer ball with his knee.

"Oh you know just us frie-," Fabian started.

"Don't even finish that sentence we all know you wanted it was a date. I mean you basically told the whole park," I said.

"Okay it was awesome and when we were near the end of the tunnel there was this waterfall type of thing and we kissed," Fabian gushed like we were girls.

"Congrats man does this mean you got a girlfriend," Mick said patting Fabian on the back.

"I don't really know I hope so."

"Okay lets talk about this emo wannabe and how he took Amber on the tunnel of love," Alfie exploded.

"Sounds like somebody's jealous," I said hitting him on the back of the head.

"No because I like somebody else, but I am just saying hes not right for her Patricia maybe but not her."

"Well we can't chose who we fall in love with Alfie," Mick said as he got in his pajamas.

* * *

Catalina POV

After we got back to Nina's house we all got in the living room and started to watch movies.

"Hey I am going to bed and Trudy is already in bed so don't do anything I wouldn't do," Nina gram says and waves to us.

"Okay I have an Idea lets play 'Never have I ever'," Katie says.

"But we can't use alcohol because I don't think Nina grams has any," Josh said.

"She doesn't and if she did we wouldn't us it anyways," Nina said.

"Okay everybody hold up ten fingers," I said.

As everybody put up ten fingers I went first to show how it went.

"Okay all you have to do is say something you haven't did before like Never have I ever did drugs and everybody that has did drugs would put down on finger."

At this time Josh and Matty were the only ones who put one finger down. Jerome went this time.

"Never have I ever stole somebody's girlfriend or boyfriend for you ladies."

Katie, Lexi, and I put a finger down.

"Hey Mara you might want to put a finger down too," Amber said. So Mara sighed and put a finger down.

The game continued until it was just Jerome with 3 fingers, Fabian with 5 fingers, Mick with 1 finger, and me with 3 fingers.

"Never have I ever had sex," Fabian said.

Jerome and Mick each put down one finger meaning Mick was out.

"Never have I ever went skinny dipping," Jerome said .

I Put down one finger.

"Never have I ever lied about having an boyfriend or girlfriend before the current one I had," I said.

Fabian and Jerome put one down.

"Who was that Fabian," Lexi said getting to understand why Katie suggested we played this game.

"Um well I don't know if Nina and I are really dating but there was this time where I went out with Joy one a date," He said looking down.

Nina just looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Well if it makes you feel better not even Patricia knew," He said looking at Nina**.**

I don't think we should have meddled**. **

**Okay this is like the longest chapter I ever made : ) and I might update tomorrow**

**-Lulu**


	7. British Trash Uh Oh

I am so sad HOA ended but here's another chapter and its going to be them going to school and their clothes are on my profiles : ) I made a polypore just for this :D

**Nina POV**

Last night was drama filled after that game of 'Never Have I ever'. I ended up walking out the living room and headed to bed but there is no avoiding him this morning because we have to go to school. Everybody is so excited because they don't have to where uniforms and my other friends are happy they have new friends to talk to in class.

**Fabian POV**

Nina can't avoid me this morning as soon as she comes up the stairs I am going to explain myself to her.

**Catalina's POV**

Lexi, Katie and I are really upset of how we tried to take control of things Patricia told me that we took care of things nicely, but then again this is Patricia we are talking about. So I tried to get everybody in a crappy mood by getting them up early and giving them a makeover. Amber was up for the idea, so we helped them pick out clothes and of coarse our own clothes.

"Wow Cat, you got me down to the dot," Mara said picking up the dress and looking at it.

"Hey I helped and what about your clothes Patricia," Amber said handing the clothes to Patricia.

"Wow they seem to fit my type but its not all that," Patricia said picking up the clothes like they had a dieses.

"Be lucky they tried to help Patricia," Nina said looking at her outfit.

"If we are not the hottest things in school I will cry," Lexi said doing her make- up….. Naked.

"Eww come on Lexi. My eyes are melting out of my head at least put a robe on," I said throwing one at her.

"Hey I do it you do it we are all naked at one point," Katie said laughing.

"Ok girls get dress," Trudy yelled down the stairs.

"You heard her lets kill it," Amber said getting changed.

**Jerome POV**

"How long does it take to get clothes on," I said grabbing my fourth pancake.

"You don't know the girls they usually take forever," Josh said getting more Orange Juice.

"Hey don't talk about us just because we look hotter than you," Catalina said coming in the kitchen. Whoa was all I could say she looked to hot for words.

"Whoa, Love. You sure you're the girl I met a few days ago," I said probably looking like an idiot while she giggled.

"You silly yeah its me but you don't look to bad yourself," She said sitting beside me grabbing my pancake I had one my plate.

"Whoa that was mine," I said taking it back but she blocked me.

**Katie's POV**

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Catall over Jerome I thought I called dibs!

"Hey Catalina can we talk in here," I said grabbing her from the chair.

"Hey you know how I feel about getting Man Handled," She said pushing my and fixing her clothes.

"Cat, I thought I called dibs."

"Oh get over Katie you basically called dibs on everybody even Josh and Matty."

"Please let me have him."

"No Katie unless he likes you ."

"Okay lets try it out."

So we both walked into the kitchen Catalina went to go stand by Lexi, who finally came in with the rest of the girls.

"Hey Jerome," I said batting my eyelashes.

"Hey Katie. How's it going?"

"Oh you know same old same old. So you know how do you feel about Catalina?"

"Personal question don't you think," He said with a eyebrow raised.

"Well-," I started but was interrupted by Trudy.

"Okay everybody lets get to school."

**

* * *

**

**Nina POV**

When we got to school I forgot how much I hated this place and the people. A few people recognized me and said hey some people just looked at me.

"Hey Catalina how- OH MY GOSH IS THAT NEE," some girl with blonde and black hair said.

"Yeah. Nina you remember Gina don't you."

"Vaguely. Were you the girl who always you to have raps that had to with you being Chinese?"

"Hell yeah that was me," Gina said as she pulled me into a bear hug," Well nice seeing you again but I have morning detention."

"Ugh she is so annoying some times," Katie said waving to some guy.

"Your just mad because we like her better," Josh said not looking up from his phone.

"Okay guys you need to check in and get your schedules and we will wait out here," Matty said.

We walked in the office and talked to the secretary. We all got our schedule and it turns out I have all the same classes with Mara, Jerome, Catalina, and Alfie. Amber had all her classes with Mick and Lexi, Josh had classes with Patricia, Matty, Katie, and Fabian. As we all looked at the schedules we all had the same lunch which was fourth period.

**

* * *

**

**Catalina's POV**

Around lunch time I had this feeling like something was about to go down. When we walked into the lunch room bam right there I saw Patricia arguing with Katie and Cathie, a really preppy girl.

"You should not have touched what's is not yours," Katie shouted at Patricia.

"Well excuse me for actually having a boy like me and I sort of like him," Patricia yelled back.

"Um excuse me but your mad nobody wants you piece of British trash," Cathie said. Oh hell no its on and what did that have to do with the whole conversation. Ugh stupid girl

"Umm Cathie do you have a problem with my home girl here," I said putting my arm around Patricia as everyone went to the table.

"Oh hey Cat I was just-."

"Save it and waddle along somewhere," I said pushing her out my way to get to Katie.

"Now Katie what's your problem with Patricia everything seemed fine yesterday and this morning," I said crossing my arms.

"Well lets just say she did something I didn't like and it happened before lunch," Katie said.

"Oh and what was so bad," I said rolling my eyes.

" She kissed Matty."

**Okay took me two days but here it is**

**-Lulu**


	8. Don't keep me wating

**Okay I'm back and here's a new chapter brought to you by me. Me a wonderful person :D**

**Josh POV (WHOOP WHOOP)**

Everybody at he table and Cat looked shocked.

"Whoa Matty and you told me to get it in while behind that you were getting it in with queen of Goth and emo pixies,,,,,NICE," I said putting my hand up waiting for the high five that never came.

"Let me explain. Matty was just helping me out at first in class then we got to talking and the well it just happened," Patricia said looking at us completely ignoring everybody in the cafeteria.

"Look I don't care bout time Matty gets some, but Katie you still have no right to talk to her like that I don't really know what crawled up your-," Catalina started but interrupted by Nina.

"Um guys can you just relax I mean its nothing."

"You know I am just going to sit with somebody else today," Katie said walking off.

For the rest of the day things went normal and when we got back to Nina's house everybody seem to forget what happened.

"Okay I actually have to go home tomorrow after school so I think the guys should go over to Josh or Matty's house and the girls have a slumber party here and we all meet up at school tomorrow. Oh and I already asked Trudy, Nina's Gram, Matty's, and Josh's moms.," Lexi said .

All the boys start to protest but was cut off by Jerome speaking.

"Okay that's fine we will just go," so with that all us guys grabbed our things and left when Alfie turned to Jerome.

"So you were thinking what I was thinking," Alfie said looking at Jerome, who was smirking.

"Oh yeah," they looked at each other and grinned widely.

**Amber's POV**

We all got in our Pajamas (**AN: Pajamas on profile**) and at first it was kind of boring then it started to pick up. We, or just me, decided to play dress up. After that, and some really embarrassing pictures, we watched movies, and made food. Later one we decided to watch Paranormal activity 1 and 2. When we were on the second one we started hearing things I mean the movie was scary enough without the noises.

"What was that," Lexi said looking panicked.

"Imma check it out," Patricia said grabbing some shoes, a jacket and a flashlight.

"Me too," Catalina said grabbing her softball bat, a jacket, and her shoes. SO at this point we all went.

**Catalina's POV **

I don't know what my bats going to do but lets hope its going to do something. We lived in the part of New York that actually has woods (**AN: I am just making this up I really don't know**) what rotten luck. So as we went in her backyard and looked around we saw nothing. We heard something behind us and turned around I had my bat ready. When we turned around there was nothing there, but Mara was gone.

"Where she go," Amber said scared to death.

"Lets just keep going," Patricia said leading the way.

All of a sudden this big thing popped out and my first instinct was to swing while we all screamed.

**Jerome POV**

We decided it would be fun be fun to play a prank on the girls so while Matty and Mick watched to see what the girls were doing Alfie and I planned the prank. Fabian decided he didn't want to help but he is tied up in the back of the car while Josh watched him. So when we got dressed in our outfits Mick and Matty started to make noises and ran. Now it was our time to shine. So we saw the girls walk out and Alfie ran up behind Mara put his hand over her mouth and pulled her back. It was my turn now so I jumped out and yelled when all of a sudden I got hit with a Baseball bat.

**Catalina POV**

"Why did you hit him Cat," Nina shouted at me when we got in the house and laid him on the table while the guys brought in a tied up Fabian. Nina rushed over to him and tried to untie him.

"Mi dois, I'm so glad my Grams and Trudy are out and not here," Nina said holding a knife to cut the plastic things.

"Hey first I thought he was a robber second bring me some ice someone and third he is waking up," I said bending down to get beside him.

"Hey buddy you okay," I asked putting the ice on his head.

"Ugh nothing a kiss can't fix," he said puckering his lips.

"You wish sleeping beauty. If you can tell me what the square root of 69 nine is," I said thinking of my favorite song.

"Its 8 something right," Jerome said," I like that song too."

"Yeah well one kiss," I said then I kissed him on the forehead.

"Well that's the least you can do I mean you did hit me with a baseball bat. Maybe you can even accompany me as my date for your school's dance," Jerome said trying to sit up.

"There's a dance," I said listening to this news.

"Yeah Lexi told me and Alfie at the amusement park while we were wining her that huge dog."

"Oh um let me think about it okay dahling," I said smiling.

"Just don't keep me waiting."

**Okay there is a little romance a little thrill but all in all not one of my best chapters I think.**

**REVIEW**

**-Lulu **


	9. All in all

Hey guys okay some people looked at the outfit for this chapter already but I am still going to put the linkup this chapter is basically the dance, them dress shopping and some terrible news for most of them and on thing I didn't put was they all have English together also : )

Lexi's POV

**The rest of this week went by smoothly till Friday rolled around. The whole gang sat in English class talking since we had a substitute. **

"**Does everybody have a date to the dance," Mara asked us all looking up from her book.**

"**Naw I am still building up the courage to ask who I want too," Alfie said.**

"**Well I do," Jerome said looking down.**

"**And Who's that," Catalina asked. Man if looks could kill.**

"**I asked Katie."**

"**But you asked me."**

"**Well like I said 'don't keep me waiting' and you did."**

"**Well you know What Fuck you," Catalina said getting up and walking out the classroom. The bad thing was the sub didn't care he said good day to her as she walked out.**

"**Oh you did it now ," Josh said . " Oh and Amber you want to go to the dance with me?"**

**She started laughing then looked at him.**

"**I am sorry but you are not my type," she said walking out the class probably to go find Cat.**

"**She wants me," he said jogging after her.**

"**Well I don't either so I am good," I said while Patricia nodded her head meaning she didn't have one either.**

"**Well I do I am going with Mick," Mara said proudly.**

**Boo her.**

**Catalina's POV**

After yesterdays blow we, meaning the girls, all went to go find dresses for the dance. When we dot to this nice little store we all split up. I decided this would be the perfect time to talk to Lexi.

"So Lexi- oh this dress is sexy- who are you going to the dance with?"

"Um well after English Dom Martinez asked me to go with him and I said yes."

No this shocked me for one because Dom was hot two she always hated Dom and three what the hell happed to Alfie making his move like we talked about.

"Wait no why don't you go with Alfie."

"Um well for one he didn't ask me."

"But you hate Dom."

"Yeah well things change people change."

She said going to the dressing room with this cute purple dress. Now I am going to match make with more people.

"So Nina are you going with Fabian?"

Nina just looked at me and held up this dress that was gold around the breast part but was black all the way till maybe mid thigh.

"Yes defiantly now answer me."

"Well he asked me and I said I would think about it," she said walking to the dressing room.

"Wait stop and call him and tell him yes. I know that I don't like him but he is right for you, _chica. _Please call him," I said with the puppy dog face_. _

"Fine I will just let me do it in private."

Okay that went good but I still need to get Lexi to dump Dom, get Amber to say yes to Josh, and get Patricia to go with Matty. Plus worry about my own problems. So much harder than it sounds.

After the shopping we all went home and got some rest because Later tonight was the dance. At the dress shop I convinced Nina to go with Fabian and some how got Amber to go with Josh. So Patricia is my date and I am going to be getting everybody to realize they are perfect for whoever. When all of us were ready we went up stairs from Nina's bedroom to see the guys (AN guys outfits on profile also.) all dashing looking.

"Okay guys lets go."

When we got there everybody was hyped and dancing. Soon everybody went their separate ways. I went to Alfie and started to dance with him to the song _Backseat by New Boyz. _He is surprisingly a good dancer. Before the song was over I saw Patricia dancing with Matty, Amber dancing with Josh, and Nina with Fabian. But when I wasn't paying attention Lexi bumped me out the way and started dancing with Alfie. So I left them alone and went to go bother Jerome.

"Hey where's your date," I said then he pointed to where Dom was making out with Katie.

"Ha-ha oh," At this point _What's My Name by Rihanna ft Drake _came on. " You know what buddy lets go dance," I said remember that this was both of our favorite song. So I grabbed him and we both started dancing he was a better dancer then Alfie. As the night went on I slowed dance with Jerome to _Lay it down by Lloyd _and danced with Patricia and Amber to _Fancy by Drake. _All in All it was on of the best nights I have had in my life Thanks to these British people I would have never meet if Nina did not come back home.

**Okay Done I really didn't know how to go on but it seemed fine plus I am sorry if Jerome seems a little OC but I tried to change that when he asked Katie to the dance**

**REVIEW**

**-Lulu**


	10. Boardwalk

**Hey people I have not made a chapter for this in what it seems like forever. So basically what's going to happen is one of our friends is going to get bad news, they will be going to the boardwalk yes I am putting in a boardwalk, they reveal things to each and for the heck I am making it Valentines day : )**

LEXI'S POV

The day after the dance we met at Nina's house just to chill when I got a phone call.

"Hello is this Lexi Parish," a woman asked.

"Yes this is her."

"Well your uncle was shot while working on a case he is now at St Marcus hospital. When we have more information we will call. I'm Sorry," the woman said and hung up.

I immediately started sobbing. What if he doesn't live I will have to go into Foster care. I lose my parents and what if I lose my uncle? If I go in to foster care I will lose my friends and I already lost two, Katie and Nina will have to go back soon, I can't lose anything else. Catalina and Alfie came around the corner and when they saw me against the wall Alfie ran up to me and pulled me in his arms while Cat went to get everybody else. Alfie picked me up and pulled me in the kitchen where we all sat in silence after I told them about it. Catalina said she go get her car and we would go up there. Since her car is small only five could go with us. So we worked it out and it was Cat, Alfie, Josh, Me, and Jerome. The rest of the gang was going to wait for a call. We got to the hospital and checked by a nurse who told us my uncle was in surgery so we waited in the waiting room.

"Hey Alfie do you see those wheel chairs," Jerome said.

"Yeah," Alfie said looking at Jerome as they both turned to Josh. See something told me not to bring those three together. All three raced to the wheel chairs got on one and went wheeling down the hall. I looked at Cat and she looked at me.

"I got them," Cat said running after them. When all of them were gone a Doctor came and talked to me.

"Ms. Parish," He said looking for conformation.

"Yes that's me is he alright."

"Yes, but he will need to stay here for a week tops. Do you have some place you can stay."

"Yes sir can I see him."

"Not today sweetie but come back first tomorrow and ask for me and I will get you in there," The doctor said shaking my hand and leaving. When the doctor left Cat called me while I was waiting for them to come back.

"Umm hey Lexi," Cat said sounding mad but nervous.

"Yeah…"

"Well we got thrown out because when I tried to catch them the went in a elevator then went in a room that some lady was giving birth and well knocked the doctor out that was actually delivering the baby so yeah," Cat said. I started laughing so much that I actually ended up on the floor.

"Okay its fine I got news from the doctor and we can leave now.

Catalina's POV

The next day was valentine's day and also a Sunday, so we all decided to go on the boardwalk and enjoy the day. While we were there again just like the amusement park we all split up. Alfie and Lexi, Matty and Patricia, Josh and Amber went with Mara and Mick, while Fabian and Nina went to the Ferris wheel. That left me and Jerome. So we went to this shop and started looking around.

"Cat what would happen if I told you I got you a gift?"

I looked at Jerome," Um I would like to see it.."

He reached in his pocket and took out a ring. It looked like a scrabble piece with a J on it(ON profile with the girl's outfits). I took it with hesitation and put it on my finger.

"Thanks," I said kissing him on the cheek then hitting him on the back of the head and running out the store him following behind me getting dangerously close. When we got to a photo booth it seem like the whole gang was there too. We all tried to fit in the booth and got our pictures taken. The boys went to see something while the girls went just for a walk.

"Eww looks who comes this way," Lexi said glaring at a blonde girl who I looked closer at and saw it was Katie.

"Ugh don't say high or make eye contact please," Patricia said walking ahead and turning in to a arcade.

"Hey guys," Katie said stopping us from following Patricia.

"Hey Kat-," Mara stared off but I elbowed her glaring.

"Well bye," I said pulling Mara in the arcade and the rest followed.

When we found Patricia I don't know what was so funny but we all laughed.

**Okay just a short chapter I don't know how long its been since I made a chapter but here and outfits are on profile .**

**-Lulu**


	11. Bad news For the Brits

**Hey guys been forever this is just going to be a short chapter that will clear up a few things like the mystery and just everything. SO.. I have five more chapters to go…. Sad I know but I am only giving each of my stories maybe 15 or 20 chapters. **

**NINA'S POV**

A few weeks have gone by and I realized the whole time we have been here that we have not tried to figure out the mystery. I found Patricia with Fabian, Amber, and Alfie.

"Hey guys we need to pack it up soon. I mean I am glad I came back, but things are happening back at House Of Anubis that we need to figure out," I said.

"We know your right, but we were hoping you wouldn't want to," Amber said.

"You guys are crazy we can't stay here. I mean I love my Grams and all, but its not going to happen. Your families are back at England."

"We should hurry we don't want to be late for school," Amber said putting her heels on and rushing out the door. I guess Josh was right, he would grow on her.

**Lexi's POV**

"Alfie, wait up," I yelled running after him. He was walking with Jerome and Katie. We all decided to give Katie another chance since she has been our friend forever. When I caught up the boys were trying to explain video games to her.

"Hey Lex," Alfie said giving me a hug.

"Hey guys. So, Nina told me you guys were leaving in three weeks," I looked at Alfie and Jerome.

"Yeah or at least she's trying to," Jerome said." Oh, have you seen Cat around?"

"Yeah she's already in class with Josh, Mick, and Mara."

"Okay I will see you later then," Jerome said rushing to history; Katie waved and left with him.

"So, are you going to miss me when your gone," I asked Alfie as we walked slowly to history.

"Yeah, I mean who else laugh at my joke? Oh, I got an Idea! Why don't you send an application in to the school."

**Cat's POV**

**I waited for class to start with Mick, Mara, and Josh. Mick was surprisingly funny when you got to know him. He explained all the sports I didn't get and how you got points. I explained the best music and why the music was the best. Jerome and Katie walked in and joined the conversation; class started soon after that. We started Egypt today and Nina seem the most interested. Her and Fabian kept giving each other glances as if they were worried looks. I can't believe they all were leaving in three weeks. I'm going to miss all of them they changed my life in so many ways. Mick taught me about sport and made me laugh, Alfie taught me how to prank good and fell in love with my best friend, Fabian has finally confessed his love for Nina and taught me more about England, Mara and I traded books and I taught how to dress a little better, Amber went shopping with me when nobody else felt like it, Patricia and I are just alike, and Jerome… There not much I can say about him. He's the first person I dated in three years, but I can't say I love him. That's just going to far. All in all they changed my perspective on everything. I love all of them as if they were family and when they leave is when I might shut down. **

"**Catalina, class has been over for five minutes," Jerome said waving his hand in my face. **

"**Oh sorry I was just thinking," I said getting up and walking out the class. Jerome caught up with me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked through the cafeteria door.**

"**Hey Catalina," Gina said walking by. I just nodded to her my head in another place.**

"**So Alfie got Lexi to apply to go to school with us," Jerome said casually.**

"**WHAT!"**

"**Yeah we thought it would be good since we were leaving soon."**

"**Uh no you guys are already leaving that's enough. You can't take my best friend!"**

"**Calm down, Cat. She might not get in."**

"**And if she does?"**

"**Then she does, why don't you apply to?"**

"**What so I can leave my family? I don't think so. You know what, I cant handle this now. I will see you later." I left and headed home. I had to clear my head.**


	12. Singing Where she go

**Okay I know I haven't updated in awhile but I hope you guys haven't abandoned me : ) As usual I will have their outfits on profile. Lots of drama in this chapter ! Enjoy! Oh. Ps WriterHorse32 totally made gave me the idea for this whole chapter there wouldn't be a chapter if it won't for her : ) Btw, Pic of Gina on profile too.**

Cat's POV

Lexi applied to the school about a week ago and we won't find out if she goes until two days, but the group is leaving in three. So, I wasn't really talking to anybody because my new friends were going to take away Lexi and leave me here with Katie, Josh, and Matty. I mean don't get me wrong I love Josh and Matty to death, but Katie sucks. She gets mad way to easy and she betrays you. So, as you can see I rather have freaking Lexi here.

Tonight, everybody's going to this Karaoke club and trying to get me to go. I rather not go and see my friends have a good time and I'm the sulking one because that's usually Josh! Everybody's getting ready for tonight when Lexi came over to me.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you about it before I applied. It's just that I saw it as a chance to hang out more with Alfie and the rest. If I do get in aren't you going to regret not hanging out with me?"

"Yes I will Lexi, but I'm not going."

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!"

I thought about for a moment if I go then I will be hanging out just Lexi and ignore everybody else , but I do want to hang out with them before we leave so I guess…

"Fine."

Lexi squealed and ran to tell everybody while I went to go find something to wear.

XxXxXxXx

When we got there we all took a seat at a round table. Of course the only one left was between Alfie and Jerome. I sat down, but didn't really talk unless spoken to. Nina, Fabian, Lexi, Amber, Alfie, Matty, and Mick signed up to sing so while they were choosing a song, Mara and I started a talking to each other when somebody poked me. I turned to see Jerome smirking at me. Oh Lord what does he have in mind.

"Who are you going to try to prank today?"

"Nobody I just wanted to tell you something."

Jerome got really close to my ear, I could feel his breath, and whispered "You look real beautiful tonight."

I shivered and as if he knew I was going to do that he smirked again real proud of himself and started to talk to Josh like nothing happened. Damn British accent is what did it **(NO offense to anyone It's just really cute Accent: ). **After that incident Nina and Fabian took the stage singing '_Summer lovin'_**(OR Summer Nights not really sure which one) **from _Grease_. Nina was great, but Fabian… Tried I guess I just know Josh, Jerome and I were rolling by the time they were done. Next was Amber singing 'Rolling in The Deep' and Surprisingly she wasn't bad. After was Matty, Alfie, and Mick singing '_Tonight, Tonight' _and there were not bad at all. They were the best actually and everybody I guess thought so because they got a standing ovation.

Lexi was last and dedicated a song to Jerome. We all looked surprise and Jerome did too because he looked like he had no idea what she was doing. Lexi began singing '_You belong to me' _and I looked at Jerome and Alfie. Alfie you could tell had a little green monster and Jerome was looking like she was crazy. When she was done everybody was cheering, but our table. Alfie stormed out his chair and ran backstage to talk to Lexi while we all looked at Jerome for answers.

XxXxXxXx

Lexi's POV

I chose '_You belong with Me' _because I thought it would make Cat jealous and realize that she does like Jerome because god know I don't. He's like a brother I just want to punch sometimes. When I got backstage and was about to walk out Alfie came storming in and looked at me.

"What was that about?"

"What do you mean? I don't like Jerome I just-"

"You don't like him, but yet your singing about how he should be with you?"

"Look don't yell at me! I am trying to get Cat with Jerome not make you jealous! This wasn't even about you."

I got my bag and ran out the back door. I had an idea where I was going, but Hope I could make it.

XxXxXxXx

Cat's POV

Last night Alfie came back and explained how she was trying to make me jealous, how it wasn't suppose to be him, and how she ran out. We spent all night looking for her, but we didn't find her. So we all went to school thinking she would be there. We all searched around the school asking people have they seen her. I ran to Gina hoping she has.

"Hey Gee, Have you seen Lexi?"

"Yeah last night she came over crying! She doesn't cry a lot so I knew something was up."

"Thank you so much! We've been looking for her since last night! Is she there now?"

"Yeah Grab everybody and we can head there now."

I grabbed the group and we all left school to get Lexi. When we got there Gina unlocked the door and walked us in. She had a huge house!

"Hey mom, where's Lexi?"

"I thought she left with you because when I went to check up on her she wasn't there."

We all looked at each other1 Oh Great…

**Ok guys what do you think! How was she there this morning and then she's gone. Werid ;)**

**-Lulu**


	13. GoodBye Farewell To you My Friends

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I started school and it's a bitch : ) This is the chapter before the last one so The last one will probably get put on tomorrow I can't believe that this will be the first story I finish. Plus a second season! That might make me want to right another one Probably not though I'm not very good at writing if you haven't notice ….**

**Cat's POV**

All Night we searched for Lexi and there was no sign of her anywhere. We eventually went back home and slept for like five hours before we had to get back up and go to school. We all walked into the school, exhausted, and went to class. When we got in there was Lexi with her red hair in sitting in her usual seat doing her homework.

"Where were you," Katie shouted and marched up to her. We all followed with the same disapproving look. Lexi looked up at us and just gave us a look.

"Well if you must know, Kalian," Katie flinched at her real name;" I was visting my uncle."

"You could have called," I spoke up.

"Oh excuse me Miss' Oh my new friends are leaving so I must act angry'."

"Yes I was mad they were leaving, but I was also mad that you applied and didn't tell anybody."

"So What? It's my life and I can do what I want!"

"Whatever oh and by the way the letter came for you I hope you get in."

I sat down at my usual spot, pulling Jerome with me and started to do my work.

"Well, Love, I think you were a bit Harsh. It is her life…"

"Says the guy who's mean to everyone and doesn't care what he says to people."

"There you go again," Jerome muttered

Alfie joined us in the back with a depressed look.

"What Alfred," I asked annoyed.

"She won't talked to me at all" Alfie whined like a five year old.

"Grow a pair and force her to. DUH! Oh and find out if she got in."

"Wh-."

"Shut up Alfred and Do it."

Alfie glared at me and walked over to Lexi. They started talking and they looked like they were arguing for a minute, but then Lexi looked down at the table then grabbed the envelope. I looked at Jerome who was staring at me.

"I can't believe you leave tomorrow and we are spending this time in school…"

"Me either, Love."

"I say we get the gang together and leave. I want to spend the day with you guys, no drama, and school. I want to spend it with you Mostly," I whispered the last part putting my head on his shoulder with my face in his neck.

"Then lets go."

XxXxXxXxXx

Lexi Didn't really want to leave with us, but she agreed none the less. We decided just to have a movie day at home.

"Lexi I'm going to cut to the chase. Did you get in or not," Josh asked and earned a slap from Patricia and Amber

"Well Jerome I appreciate you asking me and well… I got in."

"AHHHHH," Amber screamed and jumped from her place on Josh's lap and on Lexi.

"I can't believe this! We are going to share a room and everythin. Sorry Nina, but your getting kicked out."

Everybody laughed and it felt like the first time they got here. When there was no Drama ,just friends having fun, and getting along. I'm going to miss this.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next morning we all got up and went to the airport.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered to Jerome.

"I'll miss you, too."

"Remember, have fun and don't worry about me. This was just a fling I guess."

"But last we-."

"It doesn't matter Have fun," I said, cutting him off, and giving him a hug.

Everybody finished their good byes, but I was having trouble letting Lexi go, it took Josh and Matty to get me off of her. We all waved bye and wished them a good life. We know we will see Lexi and Nina again, but whether we see the other/ our love one is up to fate and hopefully fate will treat us right.

**Okay guys next is the epilogue and there will be surprises Hope you enjoy and I hope people stuck with me. Next chapter Tomorrow maybe. **


End file.
